


Inlove With A 5 Year Old

by Zykrixd



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Astral Projection, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zykrixd/pseuds/Zykrixd
Summary: "You fell inlove with a 5 year old, Asami. Cut it out!" She said it to herself. Stupid me, how can I let myself be in this situation?





	Inlove With A 5 Year Old

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! I am back again here in AO3 because I forgot my password... Geez. Dumb me right? Anyway... Enjoy my comeback story! It has 15 chapters all in all. So... have fun!

**_Asami’s POV_ **

Beforehand, I didn’t believe in curses, gods, magical creatures and beliefs or conceptual opinions from the elderly. Even if we lived in a universe where bending does exist, it’s highly far-fetched to believe that there are gods that likely exist before Raava and Vaatu. Thus, when I faced with such situations where my beliefs are tested, it’s not easy nor quick to accept what happened.

Wait, what happened? You won’t even understand it, it’s so confusing. I tried to see it as one of Varrick’s mover ideas. I really hope you’ll understand… and you will believe also. Just because it’s impossible, doesn’t mean it won’t be possible.

* * *

**_General POV_ **

“What will you, guys, do with all of these chemicals and stuffs? I mean, it’s so messy in here.” Jinora asked to Korra as Opal explored around the racks of colorful liquids and chemicals which are inside the test tubes. It’s only been a day since Asami finished using these for her new invention, because of her employees being busy working with the new line of Satomobile which will be released next month, they didn’t have time to tidy up the chemicals.

“We’ll return it to Asami’s factory lab where we got it from.” Korra answered as she packs her things to bring home.

“Ooooh, this is pretty. What is this?” Opal asked as she showed the Avatar a test tube that had a bright blue liquid in it.

Korra chuckled, “If I only knew, Opal, I could have at least answer you right away. Asami’s the brains in here. I am just here to help her bring these back.”

“Fair enough.” Opal said nonchalantly as Jinora smiled and shrugged her shoulders before walking over to Asami’s vanity table and leaning back on top of it, “Did you talk to Asami?”

“Not really…” Korra stopped what she was doing and copied Jinora’s position as she faced the two with her arms crossed on her chest, “I feel really bad for her, she helped so many people every day, made these stuffs, but in the end, she left herself unattended.”

“She’s lonely, that’s what it is.” Opal said in knowledgeable way.

“Is she really sure about her leaving Future Industries? Would she really leave the company to Varrick?” Jinora asked.

Opal sighed, “Yeah, I saw her. She was talking to Tenzin and Lin while the air benders are training few hours ago. And to be honest with you, Korra, she hasn’t left the Future Industries and Republic City before, but I think she can do it,” Opal said sadly, “But I hope she wouldn’t. I will miss her!”

“Hmm…” Korra nodded and pouted because she is also affected by what Asami’s been experiencing nowadays.

She walked over to the table where her best friend’s blueprints lay, the prototypes, the chemicals and some tissue rolls. She began transferring the chemicals to bigger beakers to avoid more messes in Asami’s office. Jinora and Opal did the same thing also for the task to be finished right away. They were chatting away when they heard a knock.

“Come in.” Korra said as she faced the door, and so did the other girls.

“Hey? How’s the organizing?”

“’Sami,” Korra pouted, “Do you have to leave us?”

Asami rolled her eyes playfully, “Korra, we will be able to see each other when I come back. We can send letters to each other every day or call. Unless, you are busy? Or being lazy?” She said teasingly.

Jinora and Opal burst out laughing while Asami was still smirking at Korra, “Really, ‘Sami?” The Avatar retaliated as she smirked back.

“Come here!” Asami said as she pulled the Avatar closer to her for a bear hug, “I’ll miss your goofy personality.”

“Alright, we’ll leave the room then.” Jinora said as she pulled Opal with her as they exited the room.

Korra smiled sadly, “I really wish I know how to make you happy again.” She said to the CEO while rubbing her back.

“Thank you, Korra.” Asami answered as she closed her eyes while hugging her bestfriend.

“If you ever need anything, ‘Sami, whatever it is, even tiny details. I’m only one call away.”

“Thank you, Korra.” She said as she pulled away from Korra and kissed the Avatar’s forehead, “Take care of Republic City, okay?”

“Of course, I am the almighty Avatar.” Korra said as she flexed her muscles which caused the CEO to laugh.

“Seriously, Korra.” Asami said, still giggling.

“But you know…” She smiled lightly before holding Asami’s face with her hands, “Please, take your time but come back to us. Come back to me.”

Asami smiled, “I’ll come back.”

“If only there’s a way for your happiness to be restored back into your life,” Korra said, getting emotional, she could feel tears behind her eyes but she tried stopping herself to avoid Asami getting worried, “If only… I would have done it.”

“You’re the sweetest.” The CEO said as she can’t control her tear anymore.

They hugged again as they couldn’t control their tears and sadness anymore. Asami closed her eyes and sobbed into Korra’s head as the Avatar rubbed her back as a way of comfort.

The two didn’t noticed that a smoke surrounded the office that came from a beaker with a blue liquid, the one Korra and the girls arranged before Asami interrupted them.

“Wait, is there a fire happening?” Asami asked teasingly (which is quite bad but Korra laughed it off) as she checked the beakers.

“Shut it, ‘Sami. I am responsible enough not to create such disaster here in your cozy office.” Korra said confidently and crossed her arms proudly.

Asami shook her head and smiled. She looked around before checking her wrist watch. Korra caught this and sighed.

“Are you leaving already?”

“I have a meeting with Raiko and Varrick first.”

Korra nodded before kissing Asami’s cheek. “Make sure to call or send some letters, okay? Enjoy your time off. I’ll try to come and visit you.”

“Of course, Korra. Bring some of my favorites foods, alright?”

* * *

 Korra opened her eyes and found herself in an empty, blank, spaced out room; There was absolutely nothing in it. She turned around to inspect to make sure it’s real. The silence was deafening. She can feel goosebumps sneaking into her body like a fast satomobile, causing her to be terrified a bit. She convinced herself that it’s just a dream but she didn’t know how to wake up and get out of it. She kept on pinching herself to no avail, closing her eyes to awake herself… ending it with a failure.

 _“Don’t spin your body too much, Korra. I can feel myself being dizzy just because of your actions.”_ A voice suddenly said in a corner where it is being engulfed with such brightness, causing Korra to cover her eyes. While the unknown spirit with a veil walked closer to her, she removed her hands from her eyes and looked at the unknown spirit confusingly.

“Who are you?” Korra said as she prepared herself in her bending stance.

The spirit removed the veil covering its head and looked at Korra, _“Please Korra, calm down... It’s just me.”_

Korra dropped her stance and look at the spirit with tears in her eyes, “Sokka…”

Sokka, in his prime, smiled lightly, _“Hello Korra.”_ The Avatar can’t help but let her tears cascade down in her face and hugged Sokka. The old Chief of the Southern Water Tribe laughed and hugged his favorite kiddo.

“I missed you so much…” Korra said sadly as she continues to hug her Uncle Sokka.

 _“Me too, Korra… But right now, you have so much to do.”_ Sokka said seriously to the Avatar, causing her to break out of the hug and look at him confusingly.

“W-wait, what? What happened?! Is the Spirit World in trouble? Any new problems that I will face?” She asked Sokka, feeling flabbergasted.

The old Chief smiled at the Avatar’s questions, _“Waaaaait! You asked too many questions.”_ He laughed, _“Korra, relax… There’s no problems the Spirit World is facing… Nor you will be facing some new bad people. Let’s just sit down…”_

“I am confused.”

 _“You’ll understand as I’ll tell you your mission.”_ Sokka said as he sat in a lotus position, clicking his hand to reveal a table in front of him with teapot, cups and foods.

“What mission? I am now more confused with what’s happening around me, Uncle.” **_Please wake me up from this dream… If it is._** She thought.

Sokka smirked, _“If I wake you up, you won’t be able to understand everything that will happen if you wake up.”_

“What?”

 _“I can read your mind, cool right?”_ He said as he grinned goofily and ate some biscuits, _“I’ll explain everything…”_

“O…kayyyy?” Korra said, confused from what’s happening. The Avatar sat down and poured a cup of tea for herself.

_“I am here to guide you for your mission. For someone.”_

Korra scoffed, “You aren’t really explaining it clearly, Uncle. I mean… I am not that someone, am I? What’s my connection with her or him?”

Sokka stared at her, _“Your best friend… Asami Sato. She’s the reason as to why you are here.”_

This caught Korra’s attention, “Asami? Why?”

_“Didn’t you told her that you’ll do everything for her to be happy? Do you still stand by what you told her?”_

“O-of course! Yes! For Asami’s happiness.”

The old Chief smiled at her enthusiasm, _“You want her to be happy, right?”_

“What will I do?”

 _“She needs a fresh start…”_ He clicked his fingers again and a flashback of memories of Asami’s childhood surrounded the two.

_“She has experienced a lot ever since she was just a child that she shouldn’t experience in her age. She has experienced many kinds of heartbreaks in any kinds of love… Familial, Friendly, and Romantically. Because of these, she secluded herself from you and her friends… just to hide how she really feels. Which caused herself to be more weak and depressed. And for her health to be left unattended.”_

Shown above them, is where Asami is... In a club, dressing differently from her usual attire. Drinking. Dancing with strangers. Smoking. Which caused Korra to be mad at the CEO and feel pity also.

“Based on my observations… she needs 3 things.”

“What is it, Uncle?”

“Innocence, true love and a healthy hobby.”

“And how can I give that to her? Bring her to some park? Find her a partner? A hobby?”

Sokka gave the confused Avatar a meaningful smile, _“Magic.”_ He said as he disappeared out of nowhere.

In conjunction to his disappearance, the environment began to rotate around Korra. Darkness began to surround her consciousness and Sokka’s voice is the only thing she can hear.

_“Goodluck Korra…”_

_“Goooooodluuuuuuck Korra…”_

_“Goooooooodlucccccck…”_

* * *

_**3 days after the dream…** _

* * *

 As Korra woke up, she can feel her head aching from some kind of hangover. She huffed before opening her eyes, but she got even more confused because of how different the surroundings are. She didn’t seem to have slept comfortably either because of her position in the couch that she had slept in which didn’t know who is the owner.

She sat and held her head with her hands. She turned to see a young girl, sleeping in the same space she just slept. Korra suddenly stood because she just sat on the child. _Dumb Korra._ She thought… But as moments passed by, she noticed that the child seems oblivious to what just happened, as if she felt nothing.

She moved closer to the young kid, and stared. She was checking her, from her feet to head, was shocked of what she just saw…

 _“Spirits! That’s me!”_ She shouted, then suddenly realized that she didn’t know as to where she is, as of now and covered her mouth.

Korra tried to tap her much younger self to wake it up, but as she touched the kid, her hand went through… As if the kid isn’t there.

 _“What the heck?”_ She said as she tried doing it again, but again, ending it with no effect…

Korra grimaced as the lights suddenly turned on and engulfed the living room. She tried to hide behind the couch but it was too late, she was caught by the person who turned the lights. She stared at him and recognized it as Asami’s butler.

“Spirits, what did just happen here?!”

 _“Thank Raava! Akiro! I thought I was in somebody’s house!”_ She felt relieved and chose to greet the butler but inside, it just passed right through her.

Akiro went straight to the young Korra and stared at her, “Who is this young girl?”

 _“Akiro?”_ Korra said and went to Akiro and her younger self, who is still sleeping in the couch.

 _“Akiro? Hello? It’s me! Korra!”_ She said while waving her hands at the old butler but still, no effect.

She tried to pat Akiro’s shoulder, but still, her hand just went pass through.

 _“What’s happening?! Akiro! Can’t you see me?!”_ Her question was answered when Akiro is still oblivious.

The two are busy staring at the young Korra when suddenly, a noise came out of nowhere from the hall.

“Dear Raava! Lady Asami is here… How can I explain this?” Akiro said exasperatingly and pinched his nose before walking to the hall to greet his lady.

Korra stared at the wall clock to see that it’s 6 am… She just tutted to herself… thinking of what’s happening right now.

She can hear Akiro trying to explain to Asami. Confused as to what Akiro is trying to tell her, Asami went straightly to the living room to check it herself.

“Who is that young girl?” The CEO asked, confused as she saw the young girl, sleeping in her couch.

Korra, who stood behind the couch, just sighed while watching Asami walking towards her younger self.

 _"’Sami, it’s me!”_ She kept on saying to the oblivious CEO to get her attention.

“Isn’t she your relative?” Asami asked Akiro as she kneeled to stare at the young girl.

“No, Lady Sato. I assure you that I locked the gates and doors before going to sleep. It’s impossible for her to enter the estate.” Akiro said as he bowed his head slightly.

“Shh.” Asami said, as she was so intrigued of the young girl and smiled slightly. She stroked the young girl’s head gently before standing up.

“Just let the young girl be. Give her some pillows and a blanket. We’ll find some information later.” She said and smiled at the young Korra’s direction.

“As you wish, Lady Sato.”

“I’ll sleep for just a few hours. Tell Nana to cook some breakfast. And wake me up if she’s already awake.” Asami instructed before leaving the living room to sleep.

When Akiro left to get some pillows and blanket for the young Korra, the older Korra held her head, still confused of everything.

_“Innocence…”_

_“True love…”_

_“Hobby…”_

Those three words echoed in her head again.

She walked over to the end of the couch and sat in there while glancing at her younger self with a small smile.

 _“I guess it’s all up to you, Baby Korra.”_ Korra said while observing her younger self with hopeful eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos, comment and suggest. Thank you for reading <3


End file.
